


Left Behind

by Mara_Jade101



Series: The Afton Incident [6]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Please Comment And enjoy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: William likes the attention.
Relationships: Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway
Series: The Afton Incident [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> William does know who the trio are, but he doesn't refer to them by name in this one.
> 
> Also, song is "Left Behind" by DaGames

Dink slowly blinked awake to hear a repeated tapping sound on his left. He turned his head to see Bonnie- well, Oscar- tapping his fingers nervously on his guitar. He opened his mouth to speak before he frowned.

_/Hey, guys? Are you okay?/_

When Josh and Ruth Rose did not respond, he turned to look at them and saw Ruth Rose sleeping on their also-sleeping boyfriend's shoulder. Dink smiled softly and began to sit up straight, causing Oscar to jump in surprise.

"Fritz! You're awake!" He exclaimed. "We were so worried about you!"

Dink blinked at him worriedly. "Umm... my name isn't Fritz."

Oscar frowned and cocked his head to the side. "It's not?"

He shook his head. "No, it's Dink. Fritz is my dad's name."

Oscar didn't move for a few minutes, and Dink was afraid that something was wrong...

"Oh." Oscar said finally. "That makes sense... you do look a lot like him, after all."

"You knew Dad back when he was..." Dink trailed off and gestured to the place around him. "Here?"

Oscar shook his head wildly. "No! We died the day after he escaped-"

Dink felt dizzy again, and croaked "Oh."

Oscar suddenly stopped talking and gave him a worried look. "Hey... I'm sorry for what you're going through. I mean, if we had any say about all this, no one would be here and this place would be gone for good."

Dink nodded slowly. "Yeah. I hope it works out that way." His throat suddenly closed up and he began to shake. "I don't want to die here! I want to go home and be with my family, my friends, and solve mysteries along the way! I didn't ask for this! None of us did!" He yelled, tears flowing from his eyes.

Oscar did not say anything. He just stood up, walked over to Dink, and sat down next to him. After hesitating, he held out his arms and pulled Dink into them, letting the teen cry onto the metal suit before Jennifer suddenly ran in.

"Oscar!" She yelled. "He's released the-"

_"Everyone, please stay in your seats._

_The show will begin momentarily…"_ A high-pitched female voice spoke over the spirit's next words, startling Josh and Ruth Rose awake and causing Dink to scramble over to his soulmates.

"What was that?" Josh demanded, his face pale with fear. 

Dink watched as Oscar and Jennifer exchanged terrified looks before they both turned to him.

"That was Circus Baby." Oscar said softly. "She's the leader of a group of child-killing Animatronics known as the Funtimes."

Ruth Rose muttered something about the three of them not having a fun time and Dink gulped. "So..."

"So, they're after you guys!" Noah yelled as he barged into the kitchen. "We need to get you guys out NOW!!!"

_"Behold the horrors._

_They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse_

_You wouldn't know, of course._

_But I forced a new judgment day._

_On this day you will repay_

_Your respects to all that may_

_Lurk in between your mind and mankind."_

William's voice could be heard talking to someone, but Dink didn't have the courage to figure out who it was. He just wanted to go home.

_"So have a seat and be afraid_

_Fear’s about to commence the final ritual_

_One body is all we need for this to be complete!_

_And when the day begins to take form_

_You won't be leaving those doors_

_You'll only live with us inside the darkness_

_As we tear you up inside!"_

Matthew grabbed Josh's hand, pushed him into a room labeled "Parts and Service", and hissed "Wait here. We can distract him long enough for Golden Freddy and Puppet to get back. They're more capable of handling them than we are."

"Why?" Ruth Rose asked.

Noah shrugged apologetically. "They died before us." 

With that, he shut the door and the three curled up together, only to hear something say with a glitchy voice "Hey, Bon-Bon! Look at that! The kids aren't here in the kitchen. Wh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-oopsie! It looks like they're free-roaming this place! What do you think a-a-a-a-a-a-a-about catching them? We-e-e-e-e-e-e can play all sorts of games with them!"

Ruth Rose curled in on herself and began rocking back and forth, mentally praying _/Please don't find us, please don't find us, please don't find us-/_

There were footsteps outside the door, and they sounded like they were getting closer before they stopped. The trio stopped shaking and whispering to each other, and just held on to each other's hands. Suddenly, the door banged open and a pink-and-white Bear screeched "F-f-f-f-f-fOUND YOU!!!"

Ruth Rose screamed as loud as she could and shoved her hands in his direction. The bear suddenly was flung back by a flash of green light and Dink heard the sound of clashing metal. Grabbing his soulmates' hands, they immediately bolted for the door.

William got there first.

 _'How the FUCK did he move that fast?!?'_ Dink thought as he moved in front of Josh and Ruth Rose with an arm out. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!!" He yelled.

William just laughed and brought his hands together. _"_ _Oh, how cute!"_ He said, before he slowly shook his head and shut the door behind him. There was a clicking sound as he locked it from the inside and his smile grew more insane.

_"But don’t digress!_

_I’m the ringmaster, you see,_

_In this horror game you flee._

_I take up every shadow,_

_Believe me._

_Now have a seat_

_And grab your light._

_Tears begin to run_

_You dry._

_But darkened thoughts_

_Are the command grounds_

_I give myself to be complete._

_Be as it may_

_Our courtesy remains!_

_So we offer you_

_Our darkest passion_

_Take off that blind fold that heals_

_And reveal your soul that dies!"_

_"I was left behind!"_ He yelled, and lunged straight for them. Josh pulled Dink and Ruth Rose out of the way before he ever touched them and they bolted towards the door. Dink shoved his water into the lock, unlocked it, and they bolted for the nearest open room. Ruth Rose gasped and pointed at the stage. "Jennifer! Matthew! Oscar! Help us!" She cried.

"They can't, Ruth Rose!" Dink shot back, grabbing a few chairs and shoving them underneath the doorknob, blocking him from getting in. "They're doing all they can!"

Oscar nodded as the suit shifted around him. "We're sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ruth Rose said softly. "We're going to get everyone out of here. We promise."

Something rattled in the vents and a spaghetti-looking Animatronic wearing nothing but a clown face roared

_"You dare bring your filth into my lair?!?_

_Well then!_

_Let us descend!"_

What had to be the other Funtime Animatronics crawled out of the vents behind him and they all sang _"Re-born again_

_Our suits are now refined!_

_Breathing new life_

_Inside our tombs tonight!"_

The trio instinctively drew closer to each other, summoning their powers and they all shouted back _"You have no idea what we've been through_

_Time and time again!_

_Don't hold it on our deadliest demise._

_We can't keep you alive!"_

A orange-and-white Animatronic that looked like a red-haired, blue-eyed versión of Lucy stalked towards them and declared " _All this torture will unwind._

_Take it from our broken crimes._

_We have no place to go,_

_But you would know._

_Take your turn to run and flee,_

_But death’s your destiny!_

_Stop holding back from me."_

William staggered into the room, Dink noticing that his arm was hanging down by his side and grinning in grim pleasure, and the former shouted " _They burned it all down!_

_They burned us alive!_

_They made us look like clowns!_

_Our souls arise!_

_But like the jester said to the king:_

_There is bad news I bring_

_Now let the night begin!"_

Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose backed away from the murderer and the Animatronics toward the stage, all three hearing the souls behind them screaming their refusals at the murders happening yet again- "I _was left behind!_

_All this torture will unwind_

_I was never all that kind!_

_If you were to rewind_

_Then you would find_

_I was left behind!_

_Take your turn to run and hide_

_I will catch you all the time_

_This night no longer shines_

_Your tears divine_

_You'll now be mine!_

_We hope you enjoyed the show_

_With in your grave down below!"_

The trio immediately jumped up onto the stage, grabbing the Animatronics on the stage already and dragging them into the backstage area.

**Author's Note:**

> Any other FNAF song recommendations?


End file.
